


I won't let you go

by uwukotoa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And so this happened, Anyways, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Yasha is sweet, beau is bad at feelings, but apparently thats all i can write right now, im really gay for these two, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukotoa/pseuds/uwukotoa
Summary: "Are you going to have to leave again?""Oh, Beau. I- I'm sorry, but I must. When the Stormlord calls, I answer.""Just, please don't be gone for too long this time."
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 41





	I won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story of Beau and Yasha's first kiss, nothing to see here people move along.
> 
> Anyways this is really soft because apparently I'm incapable of writing anything else. 
> 
> But as always, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title from Little Sapphire's Lullaby by Ginni Di

Beau is leaning up against the mouth of the cave, overhanging rock just barely sheltering her from the worst of the rain. 

She should've been expecting it, but she still jumps in surprise when Yasha walks out of the mouth of the cave. As Yasha walks away from the protective rock and into the clearing ahead, the wind and rain rapidly pick up, howling loudly. In the distance, lightning strikes a tall tree and Yasha picks up her pace towards it. 

Beau decides to follow her only once Yasha is nearly sprinting. Beau catches up to Yasha right when they both reach the tree the lightning struck. The rain had long put any fires on the tree out. Yasha reaches out to touch the tree, pulling off a piece of bark and pocketing it. The two women stand in relative silence, Yasha staring at the burnt remains of the tree and Beau staring at Yasha.

After what feels like hours to Beau but could have only been a couple of minutes, Beau breaks the silence between the two women.

"Are you going to have to leave again?"

"Oh, Beau. I- I'm sorry, but I must. When the Stormlord calls, I answer." Yasha replies after a moment.

"Just, please don't be gone for too long this time. We need- I need you." Realization quickly dawns on Beau's face as to what she just said, and her honeyed skin darkens with a wicked blush.

Yasha reaches up to wipe the rain and maybe tears off of Beau's cheek, and Beau only shies away for a moment before leaning into the soft touch.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible." Yasha murmurs as she leans down to press her forehead into Beau's.

"I love you, Beau, never forget that."

"Yasha, wha-" Beau's sentence is cut off as Yasha places her hand on the back of Beau's neck and captures her lips in a kiss. Beau wraps her arms around Yasha's neck and deepens the kiss. Beau pulls Yasha impossibly closer, jumping up to wrap her legs around Yasha's waist. Yasha carries their soaked bodies under another tree to escape the worst of the storm where they spend the rest of the night in a fever dream of passion.

When Beau wakes up the next morning, soaked to the bone and shivering, Yasha is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... again, I can't write anything not stupidly soft. 
> 
> This came to me when I was in the middle of a boring class and I finished it when I had a cold. What better time to write soft lesbian kissing?
> 
> I hope I got all the tags and warnings and everything right, this is only my second post to AO3. If there's anything wrong, please tell me.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
